Vanila : The Scent of New Love
by Robbins
Summary: 'No , its not just he's scent..its his presence that makes me feel so..So safe and secured...and happy..' she thought . Who knew that Vanilla was so amazing? One breath of it , and Amu is already deep in love with him
1. Prologue

_(Prologue)_

_"Hinamori , its already 3 years , don't you think that you should start forgetting him already? I mean..at this rate , you'll just get hurt" Kuukai said._

_A vein popped out of my head "DO I HAVE A CHOICE? I love him! You telling me all this crap can't make that stupid love feeling disappear!"_

_He sweatdropped "I know but.."_

_I sighed "Kuukai , I get that you're saying this for my sake , but I can't control this feelings.."_

_"Hey , Hinamori , are you angry at him?" he asked._

_The question flipped a certain switch in me._

_"OF COURSE I DO! THAT STUPID DOUCHE BAG SAID THAT HE'LL COME BACK! YEAH SURE HE WILL! ITS BEEN THREE YEARS AND I DON'T EVEN SEE HIS SHADOW!" I screamed._

_"Then do you love him?" he asked._

_I blinked and turned slightly red "Y-yeah.."_

_"Then why don't you cry?" he asked . That question shocked me._

_"W-what are you saying? Why do I need to cry?" I asked pretending to smile._

_He sighed "Its because you're holding it in the pain . Thats why you can't forget him."_

_I looked down "I don't have a choice..I promised..I had to find my true self , how can i cry?"_

_He sighed , rubbing his forehead "You ... I can't tell if you have a strong will or you're just being stubborn"_

_"Hey!" I shouted in protest._

_"Hinamori , do you even want to forget about him?" he asked._

_"What's this anyway? 20 questions?" I asked , irritated._

_He sweatdropped "Just answer it"_

_I sighed "I don't know.." this made Kuukai raise his eyebrows._

_"I love him..If possible , i want to remember him forever ..And yet , I hate him . For breaking his promise , making me go through all this... Maybe..I should forget , huh?" I said._

_He grinned "Alright! If you're gonna forget him , lets make you be so happy that he'll regret not coming back for you once he meets you again"_

_I blinked "Huh?"_

_"You're angry aren't cha? You don't have to forget him so fast , take you're time and find your true happiness . Make yourself so happy and prove that you can be happy even without him" he said flashing his signature grin._

_Tears started welling up in my eyes ._

_Kuukai was right , since he did this to me , all I should have done was to be happier than he is._

_And yet...there was I feeling so sympathetic for myself.._

_"H-hinamori? Why are you crying?" Kuukai asked , alert._

_I shook my head and rested my head on his chest "Thank you , Kuukai"_

_(Kuukai's POV)_

_I froze slightly and sighed._

_I cared so much about her and yet she had to care so much about a freaking cat . If she likes cats so much , couldn't she went to a pet store or something?_

_I sighed again ._

_I grabbed Hinamori's shoulders and made her face me eye to eye ._

_"Alright! Hinamori , listen properly , from today , you'll be a different Hinamori Amu . Actually you know what? You don't need to force yourself to do things you don't like to change" I started._

_She stared at me in confusion ._

_I sighed and ruffled her hair with one hand "Don't you feel that this past three years has been going especially fast? From 12 years old , you jumped to being 15 years old without enjoying much of your school life all because you were too coped up thinking about that guy"_

_I paused and made her turn around to face the park "Why not stop in your tracks for awhile and enjoy the scenery? All the fun you missed out in the past three years , enjoy them all right now . What you're trying to do , is definitely not force yourself to do stuff you hate just to make Ikuto regret . He's not worth it . What you're supposed to do right now is to be yourself . Hinamori Amu was lost in the past years because of the sadness Ikuto gave , so find it back , and prove to him that you can survive without him"_

_(Amu's POV)_

_I stared at Kuukai . He was right . This past three years , i refused to tell anyone what was happening except Kuukai . I became more and more distant from the others especially my friends. The cool'n spicy side of me was gone , along with the true me . I became invisible , no one noticed me except Kuukai all because I was feeling too sad to bother ._

_Surely Ikuto wasn't worth it , not enough for me to give up my life for him_

_(Kuukai's POV__

_She blinked and stared in front for awhile before smiling . She huged me tightly and whispered "Thank you , Kuukai"_

_I froze. By then , I was sure that I was the reddest being on earth._

_Hinamori released me and gave me a weird look "Kuukai? Why are you so red?"_

_"N-nothing!" I shouted and began flapping my collar and whistling "Its just that its too hot! I can't believe the heat here!"_

_"Huuhhhh? Its the winter season now!" she asked looking at me as though i was an idiot._

_"A-anyways , now that we're done talking , lets go , I'll treat you to ice-cream!" I shouted and pushed her in front of me towards the ice-cream cart._

_(Amu's POV)_

_"Hey!" I shouted in protest as Kuukai pushed me towards the ice-cream cart._

_"Oh chill! I'm gonna have a triple scoop! Hinamori , what flavour do you want?" he asked grinning as he pushed me._

_"Wait-" I started , turning around slightly causing me to bump into his chest ._

_I blinked._

_Something smells good.._

_..Vanilla?_

_Kuukai..he smells like Vanilla?_

_Why...?_

_But it makes me feel so secured..._

_No , its not just he's scent..its his presence that makes me feel so.._

_So safe and secured...and **happy**.._

_"Hinamori?" Kuukai asked._

_I smiled softly "Vanilla"_

_He blinked "Huh?"_

_"I'll get Vanilla flavored ice-cream" I said smiling at him._

_He blinked and grinned "I see"_

Robbins : Recently , Kuukamu ideas just KEEPS popping out in my head ^^

Ikuto : This sucks

Robbins : Aww shut up ._ You Suck_

Ikuto : ... ... ... ... ...

Amu : NICE!

Robbins : (High five!)

Amu : Hey , you changed your pen name?

Robbins : (Shrugs) I like it , it sounds tomboyish , just like me

Ikuto : Tomboy? (Sweatdrops)

Robbins : Its my character :p

Kairi : Robbins does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Vanilia : The Scent of a New Love

Robbins : My friend thinks that I should put minimum to 8 reivews , so , yeah , I'll continue with eight reviews!


	2. The new beginning , who cares if I die?

"WAKE UP!" a loud voice shouted.

I grunted as I turned around , grabbing a pillow a throwing it at the unlucky guy , "Shut up , Kuukai..."

"Ouch! What the hell! Hinamori!" he shouted.

"Shut up.." I muttered . Damn it Kuukai , so irritating..

I buried my face under my pillow as I tried to sleep.

Wait..Kuukai?

Kuukai..

KUUKAI?

Immediately , I jerked up into a sitting position , eyes wide in shock.

"Oh , you're finally up huh?" he grinned.

I pointed at him with shaky fingers as I demanded "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

He just continued grinning "Hurry up and wash up . We're going out right now"

"Huhhhh?" I asked , not understanding anything.

"Just hurry up down!" he shouted as he left my room with a bang on the door.

I blinked once and stared at the door as an imaginary '...' appeared around me.

"Amu-chan?" Ran's muffled voice asked.

I turned around to see my shugo charas rubbing their eyes , coming out of their eggs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you up so early?" Dia asked.

I sighed "Kuukai.."

"Are you going out?" Miki asked .

"Think so" I said.

She smiled "Can I draw you an outfit?"

I looked down "Sorry..Miki..your clothes..they just don't suit me anymore"

"Amu-chan.." she said looking at me sadly.

I sighed as I stood up "I'll go wash up"

I quickly picked up a white sweatshirt and jeans from the side of my bed and walked into the bathroom in my room.

I stuffed the brush into my mouth and brush as fast as I could . Spitting out the water , I wiped my mouth on a cloth as I surveyed my reflection , sighing.

I looked disastrous . Messy black hair with honey eyes that were hidden by my fringe.. Argh! I look so boring...

I turned slightly as I looked at a small bottle of liquid water . The words 'Dye remover' was labelled on it.

I slowly reached a hand to it , like I always do . My shugo charas stared at me with hope .

_Make yourself so happy and prove that you can be happy even without him_

"Kuukai..." I whispered.

With determination , I grabbed the dye remover for the first time.

I looked up at them and smiled "Think you can help me with this?"

Their eyes went wide and they cheered happily "Of course!"

(A while later)

"Mama?" I asked as I got downstairs.

"Oh, Hinamori" Kuukai called from the sofa , watching some kind of documentary from _my_ TV with my mom.

"Turn around" I whispered.

"Huh? Come and watch this , its actually pretty ni-" he said as he turned.

He's eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"Kuukai?" Mom asked as she started to face me.

She gasped "Amu-chan!"

I looked down "Does it..look weird?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

I stared at Kuukai in surprise "E-eh?"

He blinked and blushed as he rubbed his neck "N-no , I mean.. Y-you look great"

"Really?" I asked.

"Y-yeah.." he said.

"Amu-chan!" Mom shouted all of the sudden as she hugged me.

"M-mama?" I asked.

"I'm soo glad! I missed your pink hair! My dear daughter is finally back!" she whined as she rubbed her cheek with mine.

"Mama..." I said looking at her.

She smiled "Amu-chan..I don't know hat happened to you three years ago to cause such a drastic change in you , but I want you to know , that we are always here for you"

I stared at her in shock. I'd block her out for three years and she still smiles at me and says this?

A smile appeared on my face "Yeah..."

Her eyes went wide "AMU-CHAN!"

Before I knew it , she was crushing me in a bone tight hug "I haven't seen you smile in a long time!"

I laughed "Mama! I can't breath!"

She let go of me "Oops..."

"Amu-chan , Kuukai told me about your outing today . Have fun , okay?" Mom smiled.

I blinked "What outing"

"We're giving you a makeover" Kuukai said bluntly.

"Huhhh...Wait.._What?" _I asked.

He just grinned "Let's go"

"Wait" Mom said.

I watched as she came back with a purple plaid handbag(Profile) "Here you go"

"What?" I asked.

She smiled "I placed things you might need in there . And I gave you some cash too . Buy yourself some new clothes"

"But I don't need new clothes!" I protested.

"Well..actually , you need"She said with a glint in her eyes.

I stared at her for awhile.

I narrowed my eyes ".?"

She shrugged "I threw them away"

My eyes went wide "YOU WHAT?"

"Oh relax , besides , since you dyed your hair , you probably don't want those anymore"

I blinked ... Well...true...

I sighed "Fine.."

"Great! Let's go!" Kuukai grinned , and before I knew it , he was dragging me out super damn fast-ly.

"W-wait!" I shouted.

"We're here!" he said in a few seconds later.

I sweatdropped . We were standing in front of the new mall . the one that takes at least ten minutes to reach even by car... He ran in five seconds...

I sighed "So. What's the plan?"

"Clothes" he said plainly.

"Huh?" I asked.

He surveyed me up and down , making me blush slightly "You need new clothes . Your pink hair looks great but the clothes.. By the way..what happened with your fringe?"

"M-miki dealt with it" I stuttered slightly.

"Hmm.." he said.

"Hey" he started "Why don't we split up to see some clothes before we meet again and decide what to actually buy?"

I blinked "Sure I guess.."

He grinned "Great! Oh , and lend me Miki and Dia! Seeya!"

"Wait..WHAT?" I shouted , but he was already gone.

"What the... " I said as I stared at the space in front of me .

"He's working hard for your sake isn't he?" Ran grinned.

I blinked.

"Amu-chan , don't you think that he actually looks cool n the slightest when he's trying his best?" Suu asked.

I blinked as I felt heat go up my face.

I faced the side and said "I-I guess.."

"Oh! It's cool and spicy character! Yay! Long time no see!" Ran cheered.

A vein popped out of my head "Hey! Ran!"

"Haha! Amu-chan is mad!" Ran cheered as she ran away from.

"Stop there!" I shouted as I chased them .

"Amu-chan! Over here desu~~" Suu grinned.

"Hey!" I shouted.

(2 hours later)

"Kuukai..what..is that?" I asked the numerous amout of bags he was holding.

"Your new clothes" he grinned.

My eyes went wide "How did you even get enough money to buy that much?"

"I didn't buy it" he said . Still grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"I designed it" Miki grinned.

"You..what?" I asked.

Dia giggled "Their really good . They all bring out your radiance"

"Is that why you brought them away?" I asked.

He smiled "I figured if I wanted to get something which suited you , I had to ask your heart"

My eyes went wide. A small tint of pink rised to my cheeks "T-thanks.."

"So , did you see anything?" he asked.

"No. I was chasing Ran" I said bluntly.

"Huh?" he blinked.

I sighed and pointed at Suu and Ran "They just had to piss me off"

He stared at me before bursting out in laughter.

"H-hey! Stop that!" I pouted.

He grinned and ruffled my hair "You're finally back"

"Eh?" I stared at him.

"I missed you , Hinamori" he whispered.

"Kuu..kai" I said.

I small smile came to my face "Thanks..its all thanks to you.. If you never woke me up from that dream , I would never be able to do this"

Suddenly , he moved away from me and face the other side.

"Kuukai?" I asked.

He was covering his face with the back of his hand , looking away.

"Oh...could it be that...you are blushing?" I smirked.

He's eyes went wide "NO!"

"Sure you're not" I teased.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I giggled "Catch me if you can!"

"Stop right there!" he shouted as he tried to run while wrestling with 30+ bags.

(Later)

"Wow...you really drew a bunch huh?" I said , sweatdropping as I looked at the hundreds of skirts and dresses placed all over my bed and floor . Yep , my room was now much bigger than the past . Like..4 times bigger?

"Yep" Miki grinned.

"Amu-chan?"

I turned around and faced my door "Come in"

The door opened and mom stood there looking... worried?

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Amu-chan..I just wanted to ask you something" she started.

"Sure" I said.

She made her way over to me , trying not to step of the clothes on the floor as she settled down on a cushion next to me "How do you feel..about my divorce with daddy?"

I blinked "Huh?"

"I mean.. Don't you miss Ami? And Papa? Truth to be told , I always thought that was the reason why you became so...gloomy...Sorry..Mama isn't good at protecting her marriage and I caused you to be hurt..." she said looking down.

"Mama..do you regret it?" I asked.

She looked surprised.

"No.." she said looking on the floor "I never regretted it . I was always fighting with him.. It was as though those days would never come back . I alway felt it was better to do so"

I smiled "Then I'm alright with it"

"Amu-chan" she said as she began to smile.

"Hey..can I ask you something too?" I asked shyly.

It was in my chest for so long..I had to get it out

"Why did you choose me over Ami?" I asked.

She blinked and moved her hand to touch my hair "Because I missed you"

"Missed?" I asked.

"Amu-chan.. Ever since Ami was born , you've been trying hard to be a good sister , haven't you?" she asked.

My eyes went wide.

"I could tell . Because , the Amu-chan I knew , was a cheerful and kind girl who was never afraid to express her feelings . A girl who would force her parents to get on every ride with her at an amusement park . A girl who loved it when her father took photos of her and a girl who loved..to be herself" she smiled sadly "But..ever since Ami was born , that side of you disappeared.. I've always wanted to change that . I knew it was my fault . I neglected you . So much that it became such that we became someone you couldn't even tell the simplest thing to...That's why I chose you . At first I was unsure.. But , when we asked Ami , she actually told me she wanted to be with your dad"

"She did?" I asked in shock.

She smiled "I knew it somehow though , Ami and Tsumugu were the closest father and daughter ever"

"That's why I knew that I could leave her in her father hands . But I knew if you left with him instead , you'll lose yourself even more . That's why I chose you. I wanted to find back my daughter . My daughter who always made me feel like I was the happiest being on earth" she smiled.

"Mama.." I whispered .

"Sorry..from keeping things from you" I whispered.

She smiled "Its okay , its not your fault"

"Mama.." I said as I separated from her.

"The reason I was behaving like that..wasn't your fault..its..." I started.

Mom looked at me.

"Its..its Ikuto..." I whispered.

Her eyes went wide "The boy that stayed with you in the past?"

I nodded "He..left...to look for his father..for three years...and he didn't even contact me..."

"Oh my! Amu-chan!" she said hugging me tightly .

Suddenly , tears flowed down . I clutched the fabric of mom's shirt tightly "Mama! It hurts! I hate him so much.. But I just can't help wishing he was here.."

"I understand..Amu-chan" she whispered "Its okay. Just cry it out"

Before I knew it , I was releasing 3 years of tears.

When I finally stopped , mom smiled and brushed her thumb over my cheek "Alright now?"

I nodded . I felt _relieved_ . No more pain , nothing . Just happiness . Happiness that came from the fact that I was finally able to face reality .

"Good . My princess isn't pretty when she cries" she said.

I blinked and smiled as I felt a sense of nostalgic .

I remembered the times when I was young . Whenever I got into some accident and started crying , she would always whisper to me _"Don't cry , Amu-chan . Mama's princess isn't pretty when she cries"_.

And then she would tuck me into bed whispering the words _"Goodnight , my princess.."_

As though sensing what I was thinking , she smiled at me.

"Now..let's get things cleared up , shall we?" she asked , grinning as she stood up , surveying my room.

"Eh?" I asked.

She smiled "Its about time you slept . You have school tomorrow , don't you?"

I nodded slightly , suddenly feeling all my gastric juice twirl like a tornado in my stomach.

I was going to school tomorrow . In pink hair.

Shit.

Shit.

Crap.

Crap.

Freak.

I'm dying.

I'm dying.

I'll die.

No.

I'll die now!

"Amu-chan?" Mom's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I sighed "Tomorrow..is going to be so...ugh.."

She laughed "Just do your best"

I blinked and smiled .

Yeah. I just have to do my best.

Who cares anyway .

"H-hey , Mama , c-can I havea selfish request?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" she blinked.

I moved my fingers around the hem of my shirt unconsciously "Umm.. Can..I ..err ..sleep with you tonight?"

She blinked" Huh?"

"I-its alright if you don't want-" I started .

"Of course I want" she said.

I blinked "Eh?"

She smiled "Why wouldn't I? You're my daughter"

I smiled "Mama.."

"Alright , let's clear this up and go to bed , shall we?" she smiled.

I grinned and nodded.

* * *

Robbins : WOOHOOO! Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews!

Ikuto : Chill

Robbins : Shuttie up. Go burn yourself

Ikuto : Such vocabulary

Robbins : Not like you don't use them

Amu : Err.

Robbins : Whatever . REVIEW!

Kairi : Robbins does not own this shugo chara . Only the plot of the stories she writes.

Robbins : PLEASE VISIT MY FACEBOOK PAGEEEEEEEEEEEe

Its in my PROFILE!

NOW GO!


	3. Finding back Hinamori Amu

"Oh my god , oh my god!" I gasped nervously.

I was wearing a simple lapelled shirt with shorts and a brown belt(Profile) . Mom added curls into my hair and tied it into a high ponytail , my fringe left out.

"Amu-chan! Relax!" Mom said , trying calm me down.

"How? I'm gonna die. Oh crap! I'll die! Kill me now!" I whined.

"Amu-chan!" Mom shouted , breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Okay? Just do what you want , don't worry about the cosequences" she smiled.

My eyes went wide . A smile came to my face as I nodded.

"Oh , Hinamori?" a voice said as Kuukai appeared at the door of my room.

I blinked "How did you get in..."

"I let him in" Mom smiled and walked out shouting "Come down for breakfast once you're done!"

Kuukai grinned as he looked at me "I prefer you this way"

I blushed slightly.

"L-let's go" I said as I started making for the door when my phone started vibrating.

I took it out and opened the message.

_Hey Amu!_

_Ikuto told me that he might be able to come back within these three months!_

_Isn't that great?_

_Utau_

My eyes went as the phone slipped out of my hand.

Ikuto is coming _back?_

"Hinamori?" Kuukai asked as he picked up my phone . He's eyes went wide as he saw it .

"Hinamori..." he looked at me.

I clutched my fist tightly.

_"Don't you feel that this past three years has been going especially fast? From 12 years old , you jumped to being 15 years old without enjoying much of your school life all because you were too coped up thinking about that guy"_

_"Why not stop in your tracks for awhile and enjoy the scenery? All the fun you missed out in the past three years , enjoy them all right now . What you're trying to do , is definitely not force yourself to do stuff you hate just to make Ikuto regret . He's not worth it . What you're supposed to do right now is to be yourself . Hinamori Amu was lost in the past years because of the sadness Ikuto gave , so find it back , and prove to him that you can survive without him"_

"Listen , Hinamori-" Kuukai started.

"Tell me" I said.

He blinked "Huh?"

I looked up at him as tears fell down my cheeks "Tell me I can do it"

"What are you-" he started again.

"I'm tired of this . Waiting for him all this time and getting hurt in return . That's why" I paused and pointed at the door "I'm going to start my own life . Without him. I'm gonna be happy , I'm finding back my true self , so tell me . That I can walk out of that door , the door that trapped me for three years"

"Hinamori.." he said looking at him.

"Tell me . Kuukai . Say that 'Hinamori , you can do it' . Say it" I said as tears continued falling out of my eyes.

Suddenly , I felt two strong arms engulfing me into a gentle embrace.

I felt my head pushed to lean on his shoulder "Kuu..kai?"

"Yeah.." he whispered.

I looked to the side and saw that he had his eyes closed along with a small smile on he's face "If its you , then it'll definitely be okay. You can do it . Because you're Hinamori Amu . My joker"

My eyes went wide "Kuukai.."

_My?_

_My joker..._

I felt myself hugging him "Yeah..."

I looked up at him as he released me .

I felt him hook something over my head. I blinked and looked down and saw a really long chain necklace.

I blinked .

He grinned and pulled a similar but shorter version of it from under his shirt "I saw it yesterday , cool isn't?"

I felt myself sweatdropping . Its a...couple necklace right...

He didn't notice?

_But...sharing a couple necklace with Kuukai...doesn't sound that bad..._

I felt a smile came onto my face.

He grinned and grabbed my hand "Ready to go?"

I nodded as he pulled me out of the room.

(Later)

"Hinamori-san?" Tsukasa asked in shock.

"Yep" I smiled.

He smiled at me "I'm glad your back. As yourself"

I giggled "Me too"

"Ready?" Kuukai asked.

I nodded .

"Alright , let's go" Tsukasa smiled.

"You're coming too?" I asked.

He nodded "Its the assembly . I could announced that you're back too . Well , at least to them , since they didn't know you were Hinamori Amu"

My eyes went wide "Ehh?"

(At the hall)

I took a peek from the backstage . Oh my god . There so much people! I'm getting a stage fright...

"That bitch should go to hell!" a familiar voice said.

I blinked and saw Saaya and a bunch of girl .

"She's so ewww.. That black hair and ugly messed up fringe . Doesn't she have some fashion sense in the least?" Saaya pretended to puke.

"H-hinamori , ignore her" Kuukai said.

A vein popped out of head "No"

"What?" Tsuaksa asked.

I took a CD from my pocket and shoved it into Tsukasa's hand "Change of plans . Play this when I tell you to"

"What?" he asked but I had already grabbed the mike from him and went up the stage.

"Oi" I said simply.

Instantly , everyone's gaze was on me .

Their eyes went wide as gasps could be head "HINAMORI-SAMA?"

I smirked "Yeah"

They started muttering so loudly , it was pissing me off.

"Eh? Amu-chan?" a girly voice said . I ignored it . Who cares about them? They left me alone unlike Kuukai.

"Shut up" I snapped.

The hall was instantly filled with silence .

"Just wanted to tell you guys . That the ugly bitch Saaya was talking about was me" I said.

Everyone just stared me.

I sighed "Ya know? That black hair girl? With messed up fringe? In star class?"

"YOU?" everyone shouted again.

"Yeah . Kinda pathetic huh? The moment I disguised myself, all of your attitude change. I never knew you guys were like this" I said coldly.

Everyone looked down in shame.

"But I forgive you" I smiled.

Everyone looked up "Really?"

The guardians gave me hopeful looks.

"Well except for a few who knew the real me but still didn't bothered" I added.

They looked down again.

"Not you guys though" I said to the rest of them , ignoring the guardians.

"THANK YOU! HINAMORI-SAMA!" they all chorused , grinning.

I grinned "Now , since I'm back as Hinamori Amu , I wanna do something I've been wanting for a long time"

"Saaya!" I shouted.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

I smirked "I'm gonna sing a song for you"

Her eyes went wide "For me?"

"Yeah"

She beamed.

I smirked "Tsukasa"

Music started playing as I grinned evilly .

_Fuck you by Lily Allen (High offensive so don't hear it it you don't wanna . Its in my profile .Is really nice though! To get an idea of what I made Amu do , , you can try watching the video before referring to what I wrote since the singer did kinda same thing . Abit different though , soo you still have to refer to mine )_

_Look inside,_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause we're so uninspired,_

I shook my head slightly.

_so sick and tired of all the_

_hatred you harbor_

Saaya stared at her in shock . I smirked as I made my way down the stage , moving my right index finger in a disapproving way , my mike in my left hand.

_So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist who_

_can't tie my laces_

I rolled my eyes to add effect.

_Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

Everyone gasped.

I smirked as I pointed a middle finger at her while I held on to the mike with my other hand . She looked so shocked , it felt great.

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

I started dancing around with the rhythm as I moved closer to her .

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

I took my middle finger out as I pointed them in different directions.(to get an idea , you can try watching the video before referring to what I wrote since the singer did kinda same thing . Abit different o you still have to refer to mine though)

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

I twirled away from her as I danced.

_Do you get,_

_Do you get a little kick out of_

_being small minded?_

_You want to be like your father_

_It's approval your after_

_Well that's not how you find it_

She was always bragging that she was going to be rich like her parents . Well that shows her . She doesn't even work hard for her goal . Like hell it'll happen.

_Do you,_

_Do you really enjoy living a_

_life that's so hateful?_

_Cause there's a hole where_

_your soul should be_

_Your losing control of it and_

_it's really distasteful_

I made a disgusted face as I started dancing in circles around her.

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

My middle finger came out again as I grinned.

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

I danced forward and touched one of Saaya's friend's chin with a finger gently and she instantly blushed.

_So please don't stay in touch_

I moved away from her and danced with joy.

A few people started singing along with me while Saaya just stood there , rooted to the ground.

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't_

_translate and it's getting_

_quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

I continued dancing around in circles , pointing my middle finger around.

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you_

I winked at everyone and they blushed.

_You say,_

_You think we need to go to war_

_Well, you're already in one_

_Cause it's people like you_

_That need to get slew_

_No one wants your opinion_

I moved my right hand up to touch the top of my head and slide down my hair while I moved my mike away from as I dragged the line out .

I grinned as I continued singing . This felt damn great . Kuukai had better be recording this down .

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

I grinned as I danced along with the rhythm pointing at Saaya as though she was something yucky.

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you (fuck you)_

_Fuck you very, very much_

I'm lovin' this...

_Cause your words don't_

_translate and it's getting_

_quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you_

I smirked as I sang , moving my hands slightly.

_Fuck you_

Almost everyone was singing with me as I repeated it.

_Fuck you_

"H-h-h-h-h-h-HINAMORI AMU!" Saaya bellowed.

I ignored her and spun around "Kuukai! did you record that?"

"Of course! No way I would miss out on that" he grinned as he came out of the stage.

I grinned "Great! Send me now! I wanna show my mom!"

"Your...mom?" he asked.

I shrugged "I actually wrote it with her yesterday when I told her about bitches like Saaya"

"Woah , nice" he grinned .

I shrugged.

"HINAMORI!" Saaya shouted.

I spun around "What?"

"How could you do this?" she asked.

"Then why did you do that to me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Don't fake ignorant. When I disguised myself , every single day , you came to say 'Hey bitch' , 'how are you going with your clothes , eww , they're so outdated' blah blah blah . Do you know how much that hurt? Well at least now you do" I looked at her with hurt in my eyes.

"I..I..I"she started "S-sorry"

Everyone gaped "Saaya apologised?"

I smiled "Guessed it"

"Huh?" she asked.

I shrugged "I always thought you weren't bad . Just spoilt"

"Hinamori-san.." she said.

I grinned "You're forgiven . But stop with that bitchy stuff , they don't suit you"

A small smile came to her "Yeah.."

"Oh , but , I'm keeping this video , take it as a token of the start of our friendship" I grinned.

"H-hinamori-san!" she shouted.

I smiled and stretched my hands out "Friends?"

She looked at me as though she's about to cry . Instead of taking my hand , she jumped on me and began bawling "Hinamori-san! I really didn't mean it! I wanted friends! but I didn't know how!"

I smiled .

Kuukai sent me a wink at the side and mouthed 'Good job'

I felt myself blushing slightly .

Wait..Why have I been blushing?

M-maybe its becase I've just started to forget Ikuto and my feelings are a mess..yeah..that must be it.

* * *

Robbins :YAY NEW CHAPTER

Amu : wow..the song...

Robbins : By the way , the song might be rated M due to the use of F*** word so if you want , ignore it .

AND JOIN MY FACEBOOK GROUP ON MY PROFILE!1

REVIEW TOOO!

The first to review , gets to decide what I'll update next :p

Since I don't know which to choose

Kairi : Robbins does not own shugo chara , just the plot of the stories she writes


	4. Warmth

(After school)

"Man , you sure surprised me just now" Kuukai said as we walked towards the school gate.

"Yeah , me too. I wasn't planning on that.." I sighed.

"Blame your hot temper" he grinned.

"I'm not hot tempered!" I protested and pouted.

"Sure your not . You just ran up the stage and sang the word 'Fuck' happily as you shook your middle finger around" he rolled his eyes.

I grinned "That wasn't hot tempered . It was to increase everyone's amusement"

He laughed "It worked for sure if that was your plan"

I just shrugged "You said to enjoy . That's what I'm doing"

He sweatdropped "As long as your definition of joy is not shouting 'Fuck' and running around , pointing you middle finger at everyone you see , I'm fine with it"

I smirked in amusement "Interesting"

He's eyes went wide "Do not try that"

I gave him a face "Are you an idiot of what? I'm not dumb enough to go tell everyone that and become a public's enemy"

He sighed in relief "Good"

I smirked again "Although it does fit my requirements of fun"

He's eyes went wide with horror "I hate you"

I shrugged.

"Amu-chan" a girly voice said.

I sighed . Guessed it . Not like they would leave my alone.

"What Tadagay?" I asked boredly as I turned around.

He's eyes went wide along with the guardians while Kuukai cracked up laughing.

"W-what?" he asked he shock.

I moved my hand up and shook it slightly from left to right "Bugger off and go find your lover boy , Tadagay"

"I'm not gay!" he flushed red.

"Oh..so you're bi ?" I asked.

"What? NOO!" he said in horror.

I gave him a displeased look "That's disappointing. And you had the perfect look of gayness..."

By then , Kuukai was doubling over , clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase shouted.

I chuckled "Yep, even the way you call my name is...gay"

"S-stop it! H-hinamori! Pffft! HAHAHAHAAHA I'm HAHAAHA Gonna *pant* HAHAHA DIE OF SU- SUFFOCATION! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kuukai laughed loudly.

I pouted "Fine"

"G-good.." he panted as he finally stopped.

He grinned as he slung his arm over me "Now that's what I call fun"

I grinned back and blushed slightly . His face was so damn close!

"Amu" Rima started.

"Yeah?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Kuukai , wanna go for some crepe later?" I whispered grinning.

He looked at me with sparkly eyes "Of course!"

I chuckled.

"Come back to the guardians" she said.

"Not interested.." I muttered as I thought.

"Hey , do you wanna try the one at the new mall?" I asked out loud this time.

He blinked "The one with the super long queue?"

I noded "Minami and Wakana told me about it . They said it's 'superliciously nice'"

"Alright , so. What flavour do you want?" he grinned.

"Vanilla" I said almost automatically.

"You..are you on a vanilla craze?" he asked.

I smiled "Yeah"

I could smell the scent when he hugged me earler this morning and now . Even the necklace he gave me brings me such a sense of secure . I'm not sure what it was that gave me such a feeling . But I'm not letting it go.

"Uh..hello?" Yaya started.

I sighed "Isn't it about time you stopped?"

They blinked "Huh?"

I looked at them "I'll make things clear now. I'm not going to forgive some guys who kicked me out of guardians instead of helping me when I was facing so much problems in my life . You guys don't deserve me . I'm not wasting time on some people who just wanna use me"  
They stared at me , stunned.

I grabbed Kuukai's arm , feeling a huge scent of vanilla fill me nose. A small smile appeared at my face as I dragged Kuukai away "Let's go"

"Wait!" Tadagay shouted.

I paused and turned around "What?"

"It wasn't that we didn't want you" he started "Amu-chan , you didn't know but.. three years ago , when you were facing your problems and got distant from us , a few graduated guardians came back and disapproved of you. They gave us pressure..that's why..we had no choice"

"Ah..so instead of even trying to help me..you just listened to them huh?" I asked.

"Eh?" he asked in shock.

I smirked at them coldly "And I thought you were my friends"

"No , its not that , Amu-chan!" he shouted but I was already dragging Kuukai away.

"Hinamori..you okay?" Kuukai asked when we were a safe distance a head.

"I'm irritated" I said looking down .

Tears welled out of my eyes . I clenched my fist tightly "I can't believe they kicked me out just due to some pressure . Was that all I was worth?"

Suddenly , Kuukai grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest.

I blinked as I flushed red.

That's the second time today!

"Don't say ever that" Kuukai said.

"Eh?" I asked.

"You're not worthless or anything . You're strong . You kept on standing even though you were hurting . Don't ever say that" he said , hugging me even tighter.

"Kuukai.." I said.

I clutched his shirt tightly and took a huge whiff of him as I felt something melt in me . The faith I had in life which was hardened , was melted . By Kuukai's warmth.

"Vanilla" I whispered.

"Heh?" he said in a way that made me want to laugh.

I closed my eyes "I'm craving for vanilla"

He blinked and laughed , ruffling my head with his right hand , his left hand still hugging me.

I smiled as I hugged him even tighter , resting my head on his chest .

_Kami-sama...please..just awhile more..even if its only one second ..please let us stay this way for awhile longer..._

* * *

Robbins : YAY newchapter

Amu : You're a pro.

Robbins : Thanks!

And please check out my facebook group

Kairi : Robbins does not own shugo chara. only the plot of the stories she writes


	5. Best Friend regained , True King lost

"You want me to believe in the guardians?" I asked in surprise as we walked past the school gates.

Kuukai nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed "I've seen their side of story , Hinamori . They really wanted to help you but they couldn't . Just give them one more chance , please?"

I looked at him , unsure.

"Please? For my sake?" he asked.

Kuukai..he's doing this for my sake...I know he wants me to get back my friends and talk to more people...

I sighed , defeated "Fine"

"Yay!" he grinned.

I pouted "You own me one , got it?"

"Yeah!" he said , ruffling my head.

"Amu-chan"a girly voice said.

I turned around and saw the guardians with Tadase..looking as gay as ever.

They sad that sorry look from yesterday.

I grabbed Kuukai's collar and pulled him down , whispering in his ear "I'll try , but that doesn't mean I'll agree that Tadase isn't gay cause he is"

He blinked and chuckled "I'm glad as long as you try"

I sighed "I think you owe me ten"

"Why?" he shouted.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine..." he sighed , defeated.

I grinned .

"Amu..." Rima's voice said.

I sighed "Yes?"

"C-can we be friends again? I don't mind if you don't join the guardians but I want you back as my friend...Amu..you were..no , you are my best friend..." she said looking at me .

"Mashiro-san! What are you saying! We need her in the guardians-" Tadase shouted.

"She's my friend!" Rima shouted "Not some kind of tool for you to use to heal eggs!"

I stared at her in surprise . I half expected her to start begging me to join the guardians again..but she didn't...

Best friends..

Rima..

I smiled softly "Rima"

She stopped shouting at Tadase and stared at me , eyes wide.

I walked over to her and bent down slightly (She's still short) , stretching a hand out just like the first time she truly opened up to me "Let's go"

Her eyes went even wider as tears welled up in them .

"Amu!" she took my hand and hugged me tightly.

I smiled.

"Amu-chan! I'm so glad! I'll give you your guardian cape later-" Tadase started.

"Who said I was joining the guardians?" I asked coldly.

His eyes went wide.

"B-but...Mashiro-san.." he started.

"The reason I forgive Rima , is not because I want to join guardians again . Rima treats me like a friend . A real friend , that's why I forgiven her . Tadase , if you really want me back , reflect on your ways of viewing people first" I said "Just because I've been gone for so long , have you lost your true self? The you right now , don't even fit to become a king . Because you've unknowingly lost that quality which always made you the one we believed in."

He's eyes went wide "What are you talking about?"

I sighed as I slowly removed Rima's arms which were around my waist and held her hand as I turned around.

I looked back slightly "Kiseki would be disappointed"

"Let's go" I said pulling Rima who was hugging my arm away . Kuukai followed along with a huge grin.

* * *

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara . Just to plot of Vanilla : The scent of new love

Robbins : Okay.. 4 new chapters today! Two chapters for this new story , one for Vanilla : The scent of new love and one for Strawberry's pink Radiance . Please go read!

Amu : Wow!

Robbins : Its not very long but..yeah

Robbins : And I'm going to have one month of holiday , which I've decided to use to study . I'll still update but not that often . Please give me reviews ! I need encouragements!


	6. First Cheek Kiss , Tears of confusion

(Kuukai's POV)

"Kuukai , this is boring..." Daichi commented as we both lay on the bed , our face facing down.

"I know...but its impossible to go out in this heat" I complained as I sat up , flipping my collar up and down trying to create some kind of wind.

"I wish I have the coldest air conditioner ever" I muttered.

"And you'll freeze to death" Daichi sweatdropped.

"I don't really mind as long as I get to get out of this heat" I sighed.

He sweatdropped more.

Suddenly, the first part of the song 'What I've done' started playing . I shivered .

"I'm so gonna change that song" I muttered "I'm cold already..."

I picked it up and flipped it open . Placing it against my ear , I muttered lazily "Yeah?"

"Kuukai?" Hinamori's voice asked.

"Hinamori?" I asked , blinking.

"Um... Are you free right now?" she asked.

"Yeah , why?" I asked.

"A-actually... Rima is now ..uh next to me , she's stuck to my arm like a glue and refuses to go to the guardian meeting.. Nagihiko gave me a call and asked if I could bring her there..." she said "H-hey , Rima , I'm on the phone now!"

"Hinamori?" I asked.

"Uh , yeah? Sorry about that" she said.

I chuckled "Why don't you go? Its a good chance for you to start getting along with them again"

"Eh? B-but.." she started.

"Hmm..." I said as I rubbed my chin .

"Huh?" she asked.

"Alright!" I grinned "Why don't I go with you?"

"W-wha?" she said.

"I'll meet you at your house in 15 minutes , see ya" I said and hung up.

"Kuukai?" Daichi asked.

I grinned as I stood up "Let's go"

(Amu's POV)

I blinked as I stared at the phone in my hand "What?"

"Oh , come on , Amu-chan!" Ran grinned "You did call him to ask him to come with you , right?"

"So its a perfect ending desu~" Suu said.

"I'll draw you and outfit" Miki announced and started sketching crazily.

I blushed scarlet "You guys!"

Rima just continued hugging my arm.

"Amu-chan is red!" Ran and Suu cheered.

"Shut up!" I shouted , blushing furiously.

"How's this?" Miki aksed showing me her sketch.

My eyes sparkled "That's pretty.."

She smiled "Do you want to try it on?"

I nodded.

"Alright , drew , draw , drawn!" she shouted.

(Later)

(Kuukai's POV)

"Hinamori!" I shouted as I approached her house.

She was standing by the gate as she turned around to see me.

"Kuukai" she said , breaking into a small smile as she began waving at me.

I blushed slightly at the sight of her . She was wearing a white squirrel sleeve jacket along with a pair of black shorts . She also wore a pair of sandals with huge pearls . On her right arm hung a few huge brown bangels. (In profile)

Her bangs were pushed behind with a white sparkly pink while the rest of her curly hair hung on her shoulder .

Mashiro was next to her , clinging on to her arm.

(Amu's POV)

I smiled as I waved towards him .

As he came towards me , I noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

I blinked . Did I see wrongly?

"Hey , Hinamori" Kuukai grinned at me.

I smiled .

He was wearing a black T-shirt and long jeans . He looked messy but casual . I couldn't help but think that he was kinda cute..

"Hinamori?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah?" I asked , snapping out of my thoughts.

He looked down at Rima "Woah.."

She looked up and offered him a small smile.

His eyes went wide "Is she smiling at me?"

"Its only because you helped Amu" she shrugged.

"Thanks..I guess.." he said.

I chuckled "Let's go"

I was about to walk towards the direction of the school when Rima pulled me down to her level and whispered "If its him , I think I can allow you guys to date"

I turned scarlet at her words .

"R-rima!" I hissed.

She smirked and let go of my hand , walking slightly forward , whispering "I'll go first"

"Hinamori?" Kuukai asked.

"E-eh?" I blinked , frozen to my spot.

"Let's go" he said walking forward.

"I-i.." I started , not knowing what to say.

Dammit , Rima had to go and say that! Now I'm blushing and my legs aren't working!

Kuukai raised an eyebrow at me while I stood there , unmoving.

"Dammit..my legs.." I muttered.

Suddenly , I felt something warm on my hand.

I snapped out of my thoughts , looking down to see his hand on mine.

My eyes went wide as I looked at him "Wha-"

Before I could finish , he pulled my hand and started walking.

"Woah!" I stumbled slightly before regaining my balance. I heaved a sigh of relieve before looking down and walking forward , his arm touching mine slightly.

I heard Kuukai chuckle lightly next, feeling his body vibrate next to me. Ignoring the blush on my face , I galred up at him , "What are you laughing at"

He raised both his hands up including the one holding mine "Hey , relax"

"Hmph!" I pouted and pulled my hand out of his as I rushed passed him .

I walked briskly , I was still in front of Kuukai .

"Dammit" I muttered "What am I even angry about"

Besides , just because of what Rima said , doesn't mean Kuukai likes me . We're just friends . I bet he has someone he likes. Someone much better than me.

Glaring at the floor , I clenched my fist so tight that I swear my skin was going to tear any second.

There was this weird feeling in my chest . I was so mad . Mad at something I didn't know what it was.

Why am I even feeling like this? Its not like I like him-

….

_Like.._

Do I really..

But..Ikuto..

Ikuto's face flashed through my mind as his voice repeated in my head . Instantly, I felt the thumping of my heart go even faster.

But the thought of liking Kuukai was so..

It felt as though my heart was going to burst anytime..

Kuukai.. I wonder if he likes me.

As I continued glaring down at the cement floor , it felt as though a hole was going to appear there anytime.

Suddenly , I felt him grab my hand again . I stopped walking but continued staring down at the floor , not turning around.

"Hinamori , what's wrong?" Kuukai asked.

"N-nothing" I said , my voice sounding a little muffled.

I felt him grab my shoulders as I was forced to turn around.

Still , I refused to look up.

"Hinamori! Look at me!" his voice was now urgent.

"_Amu_!" he shouted.

My eyes went wide as I looked up slowly "W-what.."

His eyes widened as he rubbed a thumb over my cheek "Why are you crying"

I blinked as I reached up to touch my face .

_I was crying?_

"Hinamori , what in the world is going on? Did something happened?" he asked.

I felt myself shake as something snapped in me.

A few muffled sobs came out and before I knew it , I was crying loudly like a kid who dropped her ice cream.

"H-hinamori?" Kuukai asked , shocked as he looked at me while tears flowed down my cheek like a burst pipe. I couldn't stop. No matter how hard I tried.

I start hiccuping between my sobs as I cried out loud.

Suddenly , I was pushed into someone's chest.

"K-kuukai?" I asked slowly , as tears dripped down my cheeks.

He patted me on the back lightly "Its okay , just cry it out"

I closed my eyes as I allowed his warmth to soften my heart. I took a deep breath, inhaling his vanilla scent as I calmed down , hiccupping softly . His arms were wrapped around me , gentle but firm . He made me feel secured.

As though even if the world had collapsed , I would be fine.

Tears still continued rolling down my cheeks but I was feeling much better .

I sniffed and hiccuped while Kuukai stood there , with me in his arms.

Slowly , he placed his hands on my shoulder , pushing me away slightly so that we were looking at each other face to face.

He rubbed my tears away with both his hands as he looked at me "Are you okay?"

I nodded lightly , hiccuping at the same time as I swallowed my saliva . My mouth felt so dry and my eyes felt as though it was going to close any second. All that confusion just drone the energy in me.

He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulder , pushing me close to him once again . I felt his chin rest on my shoulder as he moved his hands up and down my hair in a gentle and soothing way.

"You know.. its okay to talk to me , I won't laugh at you" he said softly.

I nodded lightly as I closed my eyes , enjoying his warmth .

"I know.." I whispered.

He stayed still , patting my hair every few seconds as though waiting for me to talk.

As the hiccups began to stop , I took a deep breath in , as vanilla scent , the smell of tears and fresh air rushed into my nose.

"I-its Ikuto" I managed to choke out.

He moved away from me and looked down into my eyes "What's wrong?"

I clenched my eyes tight as tears fell again as I sniffed "I-I don't know.. I-its as though my feelings for him is disappearing . But , when I think about him , my hearts start to thump uncontrollably.. Even though I want to forget him.. Its like his existence itself is haunting me.. I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Hinamori…" he whispered .

I looked up at him , my tears blurring my vision.

"Its okay" he whispered as his hands rose once again to touch my hair "You don't have to rush . I know its hard to ask you to forget him right now. We'll do it step by step , I'll stay next to you forever"

"R-really?" I asked , staring into his bright emerald eyes which seemed to suck me in .

He smiled and nodded as he leaned forward towards me.

I stood there , frozen.

'_I-is he going to?'_

Slowly , I unclenched my fingers as I closed my eyes slowly.

I felt something warm touch my right cheek .

_Kuukai…_

I stood there , unmoving as I paid attention to every soft detail . His slightly opened lips touching my cheeks softly as his warm breath reached my skin . The feeling of his hands reaching towards mine , touching it .

As he slowly moved away , I opened my eyes lightly to see Kuukai smiling at me.

Before I knew it , a small smile had appeared on my face as I was now looking straight into his eyes.

With my hand in his , we began walking towards the school once again.

* * *

Robbins : I don't know why.. I was planning to make this a happy chapter but I started making Amu cry.. I guess this is the normal stages a girl would go through normally when their in love huh? I started imagining Amu's feelings and it became like that...

Amu : Good job

Robbins : thanks

Ikuto : I'm not saying anything. I don't wanna be flushed down a toilet

Disclaimer : Robbins do not own shugo chara , just the plot of Vanilla : the scent of new love

Robbins : Please review :)


End file.
